National TV Ratings (Nov. 25-28, 2016) – ‘Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell’ and ‘High School Life’ Dominates the Weekday Ratings, ‘2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup’ Top Weekend as IBC-13's Undisputed Viewership
November 29, 2016 Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (photo left: Dominic Roque) and High School Life (photo: Gabbi Garcia (school uniform) and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)) NOTES: FOR NOVEMBER 25 HIGH SCHOOL LIFE AND MARA RAVELO’S CAPTAIN BARBELL TOPPED DAYTIME AND PRIMETIME, RESPECTIVELY. #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' kept its spot as the most watched program in the country with a national TV rating of 44.7%, compared to FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano with 37.3% and Encantadia with only 23.8%. #''APO Tanghali Na!'' still led the noontime ratings game as it registered 20.5% versus It’s Showtime’s 17.9% versus Eat Bulaga’s 13.7%. #Viewers did not miss the end of Pinang (Erich Gonzales) and Phil’s (Daniel Matsunaga) journey as the final episode of Be My Lady scored a national TV rating of 18.2%, beating Lara Laura and Trops that only got 12.0% and 10.4%. FOR NOVEMBER 26-27 2017 OPPO PBA PHILIPPINE CUP RULE WEEKEND VIEWING #''2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup'' conqurered weekend programming and scored national TV ratings game led by Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors with 34.8% last Saturday (Nov 26) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa with 34.7% last Sunday (Nov 27). #ABS-CBN legal drama Ipaglaban Mo obtained 19.6%, a 9.4 point-lead over the 2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Mahindra Floodbuster vs. Globalport Batang Pier with 22.4% and the other one is Karelasyon’s with only 9.6%. #''Wansapanataym'' led Sunday programming as it scored 29.2%, beating The Million Peso Money Drop’s 24.4% and Hay Bahay’s 19.5%. HIGH SCHOOL LIFE AND MARA RAVELO’S CAPTAIN BARBELL CONTINUE TO BE THE NO.1 FOR IBC-13 IN DAYTIME AND PRIMETIME, RESPECTIVELY. #Viewers continued to follow Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) as he defeat the force of evil in the phenomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell garnered a national TV rating of 37.5%, while FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano continued to follow Cardo’s (Coco Martin) life in jail with a national TV rating of 37.5%, and Encantadia only got 26.1%. #The intense confrontation between Aryann (Arci Muñoz) and Jenna (Gelli De Belen) kept viewers glued to their TV screens as Magpahanggang Wakas scored a national TV rating of 26.9%, beating Alyas Robin Hood’s 21.3% and You Light Up My Life’s 18.4%. #The pilot episode of Langit Lupa easily captivated viewers as it hit 17.5%, beating Lara Laura and Trops are only got 11.1% and 8.7%. #''APO Tanghali Na!'' still owned noontime with 20.1%, compared to It’s Showtime’s 17.6% and Eat Bulaga’s 12.5%. 'November 25, 2016 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 44.7% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 38.5% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.3% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.8% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 23.8% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 23.1% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.8% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 22.8% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 21.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell'' (IBC) - 20.2% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 18.8% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 18.3% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.2% #''It’s Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.9% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.6% #''Amor de Barrio'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 17.1% #''The Greatest Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.6% #''Pinoy Big Brother Lucky 7: Mga Kwento Ng Housemate ni Kuya'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.1% #''Sa Piling ni Nanay'' (GMA) - 13.8% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Kapuso Movie Festival: Thunderbolt'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Till I Met You'' (ABS-CBN) / Lara Laura (IBC) - 12.0% #''Hahamakin Ang Lahat'' (GMA) - 11.9% #''Fun House'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''Someone to Watch Over Me'' (GMA) - 11.6% #''Oh My Mama'' (GMA) - 11.3% #''Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?'' (IBC) - 10.9% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '25 November 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.6%) / Red Alert (Replay) (1.1%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (1.1%) vs. Lingkod Kapinoy (Replay) (1.0%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (5.5%) vs. Unang Hirit (5.7%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (5.2%) :Magandang Buhay (6.8%) vs. Detective Conan (7.8%) / Pokemon XY (9.0%) / Bleach (9.4%) / H2O Just Add Water (8.1%) vs. The Enchong Dee Show (3.3%) / Kamen Rider Ghost (4.7%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Unbreakable (10.8%) vs. “Heart Of Asia Presents: Girl Detective (7.1%) / Kapuso Movie Festival: Thunderbolt (12.5%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Lilo & Stitch (5.1%) :Be My Lady (18.2%) vs. Lara Laura (12.0%) vs. Trops (10.4%) :APO Tanghali Na! (20.5%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.9%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (13.4%) / Oh My Mama (11.3%) :Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell (20.2%) vs. Doble Kara (17.6%) vs. Hahamakin Ang Lahat (11.9%) :High School Life (23.1%) / Love on a Rooftop (TreseBella) (10.3%) vs. The Greatest Love (15.6%) vs. Sa Piling Ni Nanay (13.8%) :Pinoy Big Brother Lucky 7: Mga Kwento Ng Housemates Ni Ku (14.1%) / Minute To Win It Last Man Standing (22.8%) vs. Wowowin (18.3%) vs. Fun House (11.8%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (30.8%) :Express Balita (38.5%) vs. TV Patrol (31.8%) vs. 24 Oras (22.4%) vs. Aksyon (2.4%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (44.7%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (37.3%) vs. Encantadia (23.8%) vs. 2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup (Live) (4.0%) :Magpahanggang Wakas (23.5%) vs. Alyas Robin Hood (21.2%) vs You Light Up My Life (18.8%) :Till I Met You (12.0%) vs. Someone To Watch Over Me (11.6%) vs. Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? (10.9%) vs. America’s Funniest Home Videos (2.7%) / America’s Funniest Home Videos (2.4%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (17.1%) / Showbiz Unlimited (4.8%) / News Tteam 13 (3.7%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7 (8.3%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.7%) vs. Bubble Gang (7.8%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (0.9%) / Reaksyon (0.4%) / History With Lourd: Tsismis Noon Kasaysayan Ngayon (0.5%) :Bandila (3.5%) vs. Saksi: (3.9%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (2.8%) vs. Juan Direction (0.3%) / Shop Japan (0.0%) :TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (2.1%) / O Shopping (0.9%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.8%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'November 26, 2016 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 30.4% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.7% #''APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.8% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.5% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.9% #''Magpakailanman'' (GMA) - 23.7% #''Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kuwento'' (GMA) - 23.3% #''2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Mahindra Floodbuster vs. Globalport Batang Pier'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.8% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 21.3% #''It’s Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.4% #''Ipaglaban Mo'' (ABS-CN) - 19.0% #''Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Classmate Loves You'' (IBC) - 18.7% #''Imbestigador'' (GMA) / KapinoyLand (IBC) - 18.0% #''NBA (Via Satellite): New York Knicks vs. Charlotte Hornets'' (IBC) - 17.3% #''Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.3% #''S.O.C.O. (A Scene Of The Crime Operatives)'' / Kapamilya Blockbusters (Saturday): Black Mask (ABS-CBN) - 15.7% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 15.1% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 13.7% #''Larva'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Bleach The Movie: Fade To Black'' (GMA) - 12.9% #''Bakugan Mechtanium Surge'' (GMA) - 12.7% #''Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: 1st Adult Eviction Night'' (ABS-CBN) / Beyblade: Shogun Steel (IBC) - 12.6% #''Grab & Play Wonder Balls!'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Maynila (Larawan Ng Bansa): D-I-Y Happy Ending'' (GMA) - 12.0% #''Kirarin Revolution'' (IBC) - 11.8% #''IBCinema: Love of All Time'' (IBC) - 11.5% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '26 November 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.8%) vs. Adyenda: Edukasyon Para Sa Mga Katutubo (0.8%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Sa Kabukiran: Ka Louie Tabing At Ang Pangkat Kaunlaran' (1.9%) vs. Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (2.1%) vs. El Shaddai (0.5%) :Salamat Dok (4.1%) vs. Pinoy MD: Mga Doktor Ng Bayan (4.5%) vs. What's Up Doc? (3.7%) vs. Dora the Explorer (5.8%) :Swak Na Swak (4.9%) vs. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic (8.0%) vs. SpongeBob SquarePants (7.5%) :Angel Wings (4.5%) vs. Shaman King (11.3%) vs. Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (10.7%) :Why Not? (4.6%) vs. Larva (13.4%) vs. Kirarin Revolution (11.8%) :NBA (Via Satellite): New York Knicks vs. Charlotte Hornets (17.3%) vs. ABS-CBN NBA Sabados (Via Satellite): Chicago Bulls vs. Philadelphia 76ers (7.3%) vs. Grab & Play Wonder Balls! (12.5%) / Bakugan Mechtanium Surge (12.7%) / Bleach The Movie: Fade To Black (12.9%) / Maynila (Larawan Ng Bansa): D-I-Y Happy Ending (12.0%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters (Saturday): Black Mask (15.7%) vs. Crayon Shin-chan (13.4%) / Beyblade: Shogun Steel (12.6%) / KapinoyLand (18.0%) vs. Sarap Diva (9.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (25.8%) vs. It’s Showtime (Saturday) (19.4%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (Saturday) (13.7%) / #Like (10.1%) :2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Mahindra Floodbuster vs. Globalport Batang Pier (22.4%) vs. Ipaglaban Mo (19.0%) vs. Karelasyon (9.6%) :S.O.C.O. (A Scene of The Crime Operatives) (15.7%) vs. Wish Ko Lang! (10.9%) :Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (16.3%) vs. Imbestigador (18.0%) vs. Movie Max 5 (6.0%) :2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (24.8%) vs. Family Feud (21.8%) :TV Patrol Weekend (27.4%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (21.3%) :Home Sweetie Home (26.7%) vs. Pepito Manaloto Ang Tunay Na Kuwento (23.3%) vs. Sine Squad (4.6%) :Express Balita Weekend (15.1%) / Maya Loves Sir Chief (30.4%) / Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes: Classmate Loves You (18.7%) vs. Pinoy Boyband Superstar (25.5%) / MMK 25: Rehas (23.9%) vs. Magpakailanman (23.7%) :T.O.D.A.S. (28.3%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7: 1st Adult Eviction Night (12.6%) vs. Superstar Duets (9.5%) / I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries: Manila Men'” (5.7%) vs. Catfish The Tv Show (0.8%) / Ex On The Beach (0.6%) :IBCinema: Love of All Time (11.5%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.7%) vs. Failon Ngayon (4.5%) / The Bottom Line With Boy Abunda (1.5%) / O Shopping (0.7%) vs. True Horror Stories (2.7%) vs. Kerygma TV (0.7%) / Shop Japan (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'November 27, 2016 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.2% #''Pinoy Boyband Superstar'' (ABS-CBN) - 27.3% #''Goin’ Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.5% #''2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Blackwater Elite'' (IBC) - 25.2% #''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.7% #''TV Patrol Weekend'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''NBA (Via Satellite): Miami Heat vs. Memphis Grizzlies'' (IBC) - 22.4% #''Tsuperhero'' (GMA) - 21.8% #''Hay, Bahay!'' (GMA) - 19.5% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 19.3% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 18.7% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters (Sunday): Beauty And The Bestie'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.3% #''Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo?'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Banana Sund8'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.3% #''Experess Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 14.8% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.4% #''Family Feud'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.8% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Asin at Paminta'' (IBC) - 13.2% #''GMA Blockbusters: Kick-Ass 2'' (GMA) - 12.8% #''Sunday PinaSaya'' (GMA) - 12.3% #''Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7'' / Pinoy Pride 39: Toad To Redemption: Jason Pagara vs. Jose Alfaro (ABS-CBN) / URL: Usapang Real Love (GMA) - 11.9% #''Dear Uge'' (GMA) - 11.3% #''Born To Be Wild'' (GMA) - 11.1% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 10.8% #''Gandang Gabi Vice'' (ABS-CBN) / Star 13 Presents: Diego (IBC) - 10.6% #''Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday): Barbie & Her Sisters In A Puppy Chase'' / Tobot (GMA) - 10.5% #''Chinarown TV'' (IBC) - 10.3% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '27 November 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (1.2%) vs. In Touch (0.4%) / Jesus The Healer (1.1%) vs. Jesus Mircle Crusade (0.2%) :The Healing Eucharist (6.7%) vs. Kapuso Sine Klasika: Boni & Klayd (2.4%) vs. Family TV Mass (7.4%) :Swak Na Swak (4.8%) vs. Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventures (5.9%) / Shaman King (9.1%) vs. What's Up Doc? (3.5%) :Salamat Dok (4.2%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (10.2%) vs. Tobot (10.5%) :Avatar The Legend of Aang (5.0%) vs. Aha (9.3%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (9.8%) :Oyayi (6.5%) vs. Born To Be Wild (11.1%) vs. Naturo Shippuden (10.1%) :Matanglawin (8.1%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science (9.9%) vs. Ninninger (10.2%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters (Sunday): Beauty And The Bestie (18.3%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday): Barbie & Her Sisters In A Puppy Chase (10.5%) vs. Chinatown TV (10.3%) / Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week (4.8%) :ASAP (14.4%) vs. Sunday PinaSaya (12.3%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (10.3%) :Banana Sund8 (15.3%) vs. Dear Uge (11.3%) vs. Star 13 Presents: Diego (10.6%) :2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Blackwater Elite (25.2%) vs. Pinoy Pride 39: Road To Redemption ‘Jason Pagara vs. Jose Alfaro (11.9%) vs. GMA Blockbusters: Kick-Ass 2 (12.8%) vs. 2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup (Live) (3.9%) :2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (34.7%) vs. Family Feud (13.8%) / TV Patrol Weekend (23.3%) vs. URL: Usapang Real Love (11.9%) vs. Oppo Sports5 Center (5.9%) / 2017 Oppo PBA Philippine Cup (Live) (6.5%) :Goin’ Bulilit (26.5%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (18.7%) :Pinoy Boyband Superstar (27.3%) vs. Tsuperhero (21.8%) vs. Experess Balita Weekend (14.8%) vs. Movie Max 5 (2.7%) :Wansapanataym: Holly & Mau (29.2%) vs. The Million Peso Money Drop (24.4%) vs. Hay, Bahay! (19.5%) :Born to be a Superstar (30.8%) vs. / Dingdong n' Lani (23.7%) vs. Rated K: Handa Na Ba Kayo? (17.2%) / Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7 (11.9%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (19.3%) vs. Ridiculousness (1.6%) / Ridiculousness (1.4%) / Fs1: UFC Fight Night (1.1%) :Sunday Sinemaks: Asin at Paminta (13.2%) vs. Gandang Gabi Vice (10.6%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office: Julie Anne San Jose In Control (4.2%) :Sunday’s Best: Love And Other Disasters (2.4%) / O Shopping (0.8%) vs. “Diyos At Bayan: Pbs At 117: A Sign Of Hope (0.8%) / El Shaddai (0.5%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'November 28, 2016 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 44.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 37.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''Magpahanggang Wakas'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.9% #''Encantadia'' (GMA) - 26.1% #''High School Life'' (IBC) - 24.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 23.8% #''Alyas Robin Hood'' (GMA) - 21.3% #''Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.4% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 20.1% #''Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell'' (IBC) - 19.8% #''You Light Up My Life'' (IBC) - 18.3% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 17.8% #''It’s Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.6% #''Langit Lupa'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.5% #''Amor de Barrio (TreseBella)'' (IBC) - 16.7% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.4% #''Till I Met You'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.6% #''Sa Piling Ni Nanay'' (GMA) - 13.0% #''The Greatest Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% #''Fun House'' (IBC) - 12.8% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Chronicles Of Narnia The Voyage Of The Dawn T'' (ABS-CBN) / Eat Bulaga! (GMA) - 12.5% #''Someone to Watch Over Me'' / Hahamakin Ang Lahat (GMA) - 11.2% #''Oh My Mama'' (GMA) / Lara Laura (IBC) - 11.1% #''Pinoy Big Brother Lucky 7: Mga Kwento Ng Housemate Ni Kuya'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.9% #''Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas?'' (IBC) - 10.3% #''Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.2% #''Trops'' (GMA) - 8.7% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '28 November 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.5%) / Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (Replay) (1.1%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook: Drugs Expose (Replay) (1.2%) vs. Bitag: The New Generation (Replay) (0.9%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (5.1%) vs. Unang Hirit (4.5%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.7%) :Magandang Buhay (6.5%) vs. Detective Conan (7.0%) / Pokemon XY (7.0%) / Bleach (7.4%) / H2O Just Add Water (7.7%) vs. The Enchong Dee Show (3.4%) vs. Kamen Rider Ghost (4.5%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: The Chronicles Of Narnia The Voyage Of The Dawn T (12.5%) vs. Heart Of Asia Presents: Girl Detective (6.8%) / Kapuso Movie Festival: A Nightmare On Elm Street (7.9%) vs. Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: The Rugrats Movie (5.4%) :Langit Lupa (17.5%) vs. Lara Laura (11.1%) vs. Trops (8.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (20.1%) vs. It’s Showtime (17.6%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.5%) / Oh My Mama (11.1%) :Mars Ravelo’s Batang Barbell (19.8% ) vs. Doble Kara (15.4%) vs. Hahamakin Ang Lahat (11.2%) :High School Life (24.4%) / Love on a Rooftop (TreseBella) (8.4%) vs. The Greatest Love (12.9%) vs. Sa Piling Ni Nanay (13.0%) :Pinoy Big Brother Lucky 7: Mga Kwento Ng Housemate Ni Kuya (10.9%) / Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing (20.4%) vs. Wowowin (17.8%) vs. Fun House (12.8%) / Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (31.7% ) :Express Balita (38.1%) vs. TV Patrol (32.2%) vs. 24 Oras (23.8%) vs. Aksyon (3.2%) :Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (44.4%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (37.5%) vs. Encantadia (26.1%) vs. Arrow (3.0%) :Magpahanggang Wakas (26.9%) vs. Alyas Robin Hood (21.3%) vs. You Light Up My Life (18.4%) vs. The Flash (2.9%) :Till I Met You (13.6%) vs. Someone To Watch Over Me (11.2%) vs. Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? (10.3%) vs. Supernatural (2.3%) :Amor de Barrio (TreseBella) (16.7%) / Showbiz Unlimited (5.5%) vs. Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7 (9.2%) vs. Oh My Ghost (5.8%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (1.4%) :Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.2%) vs. Saksi (3.8%) vs. News Team (2.8%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) / History With Lourd: Tsismis Noon Kasaysayan Ngayon (0.6%) :Bandila (3.3%) vs. Front Row: Kikay (1.9%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.8%) vs. Juan Direction (0.5%) :Mission Possible (2.1%) / O Shopping (0.8%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (0.5%) vs. Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS